


Wasted Time

by badwolfblues



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfblues/pseuds/badwolfblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Killian wasn't with Emma at the end of 4.11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to Vance Joy on repeat and crying over gifsets.

The look in his eyes nearly knocks the breath out of her.

How had she _not known_?

The way his lips slam into hers and her back slams against the wall does knock the breath out of her.

His mouth is hot and demanding, and she can’t stop grabbing at him. His back, his neck, his waist, her hands can’t seem to find a place to settle.

"I told you, Swan. I’m a survivor," he says, and she just grumbles something about him not telling her much else the last few weeks. But that- that is important, but not more important than _this._ This moment, thighs pressed together, a doorknob twisting open with only a little bit of a struggle as they get back to kissing.

She doesn’t want to close her eyes, and neither does he. The way he looks at her _burns_ as they stumble over to the bed. She almost giggles with nerves, hardly believing this is finally happening.

She doesn’t want to close her eyes as they hit the pillows, and neither does he. But he can’t help it as her lips trail down his neck and pause above his chest, where she places a gentle kiss over his heart, above his waistcoat. She feels it thumping steadily and sighs out in time with it.

He’s gone a bit still, and she looks up at him to find him - fast asleep. She finally does giggle, and it doesn’t wake him. Her heart aches for him, wondering when he slept last. She kisses his lips gently and he sleepily responds with a murmur.

Without thinking much of it, she starts unbuttoning his vest, then moves on to his boots. She’d thrown his coat on the floor as they rushed to bed, so he looked comfortable enough by the time she rolled him under the floral comforter.

Her fearsome pirate.

She sits beside him for a bit longer, only just refraining from kissing his face again, and her eyes slowly unfocus. She thought she might drift off with him when her phone chirped at her-

_I’m worried. I think I’m going to check on Regina._

Emma grimaces at the thought of her mom approaching Regina. _No, I’ve got it. I’m already at Granny’s._

She ignores her mother’s questioning text in favor of another moment at Killan’s side. She slides his room key into her pocket. When she returns, he is sprawled across the bed and snoring lightly, and she absolutely doesn’t have to blink away tears.

She places a hand over his heart after settling in, and white heat pulses for a moment before the room goes dark again. No one will ever take his heart again. “You’re safe, now.”


End file.
